


A Father’s Love

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Drifting alone in space causes Lotor to look back on memories he thought he’d longed pushed away....Sure he had not the best father before entering rift. But he still tried back then....





	A Father’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> So....this happened. I don’t know what’s canon yet, but I kind of like the idea of Lotor being born before all the crazy stuff happened and Zarkon just....trying his best To be a father, but not be a smothering one either. I hope you guys enjoy it.

He was still trembling slightly as he pulled his knees in slowly and turned on to his side in the pilot’s seat, as the ship was set on autopilot. He looked out quietly at the stars....the cosmos and the nebulas around him...like glimmering dust clouds in a shimmering distance...

He shook slightly as he felt the cold settling back in around him after going through the ordeal with sun to escape his father...

He took in a deep breath that sounded close to a slight sniffle as he lowered his head.

Everything has been going perfectly for once but now.....?

_I should know better...I should have known my luck would take a turn for the worse when he woke up....._

**Or you simply weren’t careful enough around the witch...It’s not completely his fault after all....**

_Shut up._

**He can’t help it, he wasn’t always a monster.**

_“_ I said shut up....” he murmured aloud to himself, gritting his teeth. 

**But it’s the truth.**

He growled and lowered his ears under the helmet....

He didn’t WANT to remember....he didn’t want to think about it....he didn’t even want to consider it...!

**.....Have you truly forgotten how he used to be?**

_..........._

_FLASH!_

_..........._

_He was small then. Small enough to be carried around in the crook of one of those strong powerful arms that could easily crush him if they wanted to. But big enough to walk and talk and know enough what’s going on..._

_”Ah! Lord Emperor! Taking Prince Lotor with you to work today?”_

_A nameless, unplaceable servant smiles at him kindly as he felt Zarkon’s claws gently trace over his head in a familiar soothing gesture. He chirped before taking one of those fingers in his small, violet pudgy hands and holding it._

_”Indeed. Honerva discovered something in the rift and wished me to watch over our child. Now if you will excuse us please,” the servant disappeared as they entered a large office with the royal family crest over the chair._

_Instead of being placed on the floor, Lotor was still curled up in Zarkon’s arm as he took a seat and then pulled out data pads with reports and information. It was a new place to be. Smaller than Mama’s lab and less noisy with no people but them...._

_Lotor was quiet a moment...then he wiggled a bit to try and get a better look around._

_”...Wha tha Dada?”_

_Zarkon hummed. For a moment it seemed like he had not heard...._

_”Reports Lotor,” he hummed a bit and frowned at one of them, “I have to fill them out so people know what’s going on.”_

_”Oooh....why?” He looked up a bit._

_”Because the people of Daibazaal need to know what’s going on,” he hummed as he put one aside._

_Lotor hummed before he watched as his father was going through, tapping his fingers over them slow and careful..._

_The Emperor jumped slightly when Lotor tapped his hands on the desk with a loud thumping sound. The toddler blinked before he repeated the motion....and he started giggling a bit._

_”Lotor...” Zarkon sighed and then he gently stroked over the tufts of white hair on his son’s head, “Please don’t do that, it’s a bit distracting.”_

_The little prince pouted but he stopped. His hands were starting to hurt anyways. He leaned back on Zarkon with a pout as he crossed his arms before he hears his daddy give off a quiet chuckle. He looked up at him with big eyes before he reaches up and lightly touched his chin._

_”...And what might you be doing now little one?”_

_”Wha this?” He lightly held a small scale that juts from his chin. He tilted his head and chirps and chitters as he tugs on it a bit._

_Zarkon winced slightly “It’s....my scale. And you shouldn’t really tug on it Lotor...”_

_“Ooooh....” he let go before he lightly touched it “Sharp.”_

_”Yes it is sharp isn’t it?” He saw a small hint of a smile on his father’s face “It helps keep people from punching me.”_

_”.....How?”_

_Zarkon just sighed a bit. But he didn’t snap or get annoyed. He just...answered. Every single question as calmly as he could._

_........._

_FLASH!_

_........_

_It...had been a long day. Longer in fact when he started on the stupid science project. He remembered his mother offering to help, but he had been so set on doing it himself he just...._

_Besides....she had her own projects to work on. And with father...._

_Well paladins can’t really drop their work and come running back for simple school grades._

_The eight year old sighed shakily as he took in a deep breath to keep himself from getting overwhelmed. Oh stars he’s so exhausted he can’t even focus..._

_Perhaps a quick nap..._

_He was out like a light with his notes and papers scattered and his project is near finished._

_When he opened his eyes, there was a glass of Nlisk milk and a sandwich with a small note waiting for him. He blinked slowly and then sat up a bit before he took the note and read it slowly._

_**Please don’t overwork yourself, Lotor. I don’t want you getting sick.** _

_**with love, Father** _

_Next to the signature, there’s a small, blue pawprint with a shimmer. Lotor’s eyes become a little bleary before a small tired smile forms on his face. He took a bite of the sandwich and hummed happily when he tastes weblum bacon and slices of klan mrrl salami. His favorite._

_”....Thank you,” he said quietly to no one in the room._

_.........._

_FLASH!_

_........._

_He stood outside his parents room. Long white hair pinned up in a bun, the eleven year old tried to press his ear to the door and listen in on what was being said in there. But their voices were too hushed and he felt himself starting to shake a bit._

_Why couldn’t his mother come out? Why did his father look so worried? Why....why was the lab locked up and why did Kova look....look so strange? He hadn’t seen his mother’s cats in such a long time he never thought he’d see him again let alone looking like some feral animal....._

_He’s scared._

_He’s so scared right now he can barely keep himself from crying._

_He is Lotor, son of the Emperor of Daibazaal, heir to the throne...!_

_....And he feels small and helpless and weak and he just doesn’t know how to help his parents...._

_He just wants his mother to be ok...._

_”Lotor?”_

_He almost fell into the room when the door opened and grunted as he lands on the floor at his father’s feet._

_Zarkon blinked and stepped back a bit before he crouched down “Lotor what are you doing here? I asked you to stay in your room until I come for you....!”_

_”Whats wrong with mother!?” He looked up at him “Why is she in her room!?”_

_”L...Lo....Lot...!”_

_He looked around his father when he heard her voice. Her frail, weak voice as she was lying on the bed. Her eyes were wide with desperation and slight terror. When he eyes land on him, she shakily held her hand up before she covered his face with a screech._

_He felt his father tense before he nudged him forwards out of the room, slammin the door shut and blocking Lotor’s view._

_He snapped out of his shock and screeched “Mother!? MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER—!”_

_She was sick, she was sick, she needed him she needed his help she looked so so sick he had to help her, had to help, oh stars she looked so sick....!_

_”LOTOR!”_

_He shut his mouth at the powerful shout his father gave off. He shakily looked up at him._

_Zarkon was looking at him, gritting his teeth as he looked down at him. He took in a deep breath before he slowly crouched down in front of him and looked into his eyes with a serious and stoney look. Lotor swallowed thickly as he trembled softly when his father gently released him._

_”...You need to stay out of her room for now....” he said quietly, “She is....very sick....I do not want you to get sick as well...”_

_“But—!”_

_”You. Must. Stay. Out.”_

_Lotor shut right up. He knew from that tone his father was serious about this. He took in a deep shaky breath and lowered his ears a moment before he looked down._

_”....But she’s hurting....I just....want to help....”_

_Zarkon lowered his ears and rubbed his eyes “....You can’t.”_

_He sniffled slowly as tears slowly slide down his face and he shook a little. Of course he can’t.....that didn’t mean he didn’t want to....._

_He blinks as he sees his father’s hand being held out to him. It was a calloused from all the years piloting the black lion...._

_The prince swallowed with a quiet whimper before he slowly took the big hand in his. He tried wiping at his eyes with his free hand as he felt Zarkon give his hand a squeeze and just...remained there._

_It wasn’t a lot surely....not like a hug or even a kiss to the forehead or cheek...but...._

_But it was still something at least._

_“Lotor,” he felt the hand squeeze a bit more “I promise. I’m going to save her. Please....please trust me...I promise I’ll save your mother. I have a plan...So please...have some faith in me....”_

_................_

_FLASH!_

_................_

_Please have some faith in me._

Lotor grits his teeth as he curled up tighter and shook harshly.

**He kept his promise didn’t he?**

He dug his nails into his leg “No, he didn’t! He didn’t keep it because he didn’t save my mother!!! He’s a _liar!_ ” He breathed shakily “He should have died! He should have just died and then we wouldn’t be in this stupid mess!”

**Then why haven’t you tried to kill him?**

He growls, his lips curling into a snarl. But...why hadn’t he killed him? Why didn’t he take the chances to kill him? 

Why why why doesn’t he kill that monster in his father’s skin!? He could have done it anytime and he didn’t why why why why...!?

**Because you think he’s still in there don’t you? The man who was eternally patient. The one who made sure you didn’t work yourself sick when you showed an interest in science. Who made sure you ate when you stayed up late with school work. Who held your hand....!**

“SHUT UP!” He screamed “SHUT UP SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!” He hit the controls of the ship before pulling his fist back in pain. He grits his teeth before taking in a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut tight.

The tears came rolling down anyways “Mmm....nnnngh...”

He lowered his ears in the helmet and looked down shakily.

”....He lied.....” he said quietly “...He lied....”

_Why did he and mother go in there? Why did they do this? Why...why have they stopped caring?_

He took in a deep breath and shook harder, as exhaustion started to take over. He sniffled and swallowed down the lump.

_I thought you loved me father..._

................

Zarkon hissed softly and grunted as he stumbled slightly in his step. 

“Lord Zarkon? What is it?” 

He slowly turned to Haggar and hummed quietly. He looked down a bit and put a hand over his chest quietly and sighed heavily.

”...Mmm....Nothing. It is gone now. Just a simple ache in my chest.”


End file.
